


Seeing You

by darcymariaphoster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Other, Trying something new, a little bit of heartbreak, feeling, kinda spiritual, meloncholy, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcymariaphoster/pseuds/darcymariaphoster
Summary: Series of original short stories and poetry.1: An original little short story based off of something a friend said to me. /It's like they can see between worlds, one with their eyes and the other with their words. And their silences speak volumes to each other./





	Seeing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the friend who inspired this! :)
> 
> I do kinda feel bad that it's soooo short, but I didn't want to sabotage myself by trying to extend it. Hopefully, you can kinda get the jist of what I was going for and it's not terrible.
> 
> Drop a note if you feel up to it! I always appreciate your thoughts, all!

She closes her eyes and her hands fly across the keyboard, writing words she doesn’t know existed. She opens her heart to another realm, lets in the flow that she doesn’t know she’s been jamming. There’s something peaceful and melodic in the feeling; the sunlight filtering through the window on her face as she leans a little toward it. There’s always a little sense deep inside her that she’s missing something.

He sees things in the little moments. The dust dancing like faeries in the beam of sunlight that hits the wood desk. The dew drops that fall like tears from the leaves of the oak tree out the window. He sees the faces in the shadows and the eyes in the stars. There are moments where he thinks he sees something out of the corner of his eye. The pictures he takes never quite capture the feeling of reaching into another realm. 

She writes about the storms, and the beauty within them.

He captures the lightning.

She writes about their words, the things that she almost says.

He captures the spaces between them, the stillness and the energy.

She writes about things beyond her understanding.

He captures the doubt in her eyes.

They sit in each other’s silences. There’s something peaceful in the times that they say nothing, leaning their backs against each other. He sets his camera down, sees the world as it is and the glitches between. She sets aside her pen and paper, feels the world around them as an ebb and flow and an energy that’s almost tangible. 

He feels like he can see it all -- this world and something between.

But when she leaves, he finds he can no longer see much of anything at all…


End file.
